Do You Dream of Me?
by Firniswin
Summary: **Songfic** Aragorn and Arwen have long been parted now. With the quest taking Aragorn farther and farther away. Both he and the elven princess think of each other constantly. Sweet and touching.
1. Default Chapter

Do you Dream of me

By Firniswin

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you all are having a great time reading my fan fictions and or Songfics. I know I do not do romances often, and especially not Arwen, strider romances. Main reason is because I have problems with the elven princes. [No offense to Arwen-Evenstar2] I just like Glorfie a lot better.

But other reason is because if I had my choice…….I would write angst non-stop…..which I do. So we need a little mix into this. 

Second order of business, [bangs gavel down on little piece of wood] Again, this song DOES NOT belong to me, neither do ANY of the characters. The song belongs to Mike, and the characters and settings Tolkien. So don't sue me Tolkie or Mike. 

Thank you, and PLEASE R&R! [Read and Review] Hopefully all elvish will have translations next to the word……and for those of you who like dialogue, as a warning this does not have much talking. It is mostly stuff that makes girls swoon. [giggles] 

Oh and the PG is because there is one mild fighting scene. Hopefully nothing to gross. Um I think that is it, so on to the story………[whoops]

****

Do You Dream of Me?

The stars began to peer beneath the dark blue misty sky, the birds lessened and began to fly home for the night. Beneath the stars sat one small campfire and around it was eight sleeping forms. Four small ones were sleeping closest to the fire, each only an inch away from the other in attempt to keep warm. The next one was a dwarf, his beard wafted softly in the breeze and his slumberous snored filled the air. A little farther away from him was a man, his soft snores joined those of the dwarf's. He was sleeping quite normal and on the other side of him was an old wizard, he had his staff in one hand and both hands laid out and crossing each other, his gray head was laid upon them. 

****

One lone man sat atop a rock his eyes connecting with each and every star that twinkled in the cobalt sky. He smiled as the elf that slept next to his turned over and smiled. But without another thought his eyes turned back to the sky. 

****

Dreams within the still of night

On wings of hope take flight inside of me

In the stars he traced a shape in the sky, it was Arwen. But as soon as he traced it out, the stars seemed to burst and fall down upon him. 

****

There upon some distant shore

We want for nothing more

Than what will be

Arwen sat on the balcony in her room, she traced the stars with her beautiful silver eyes. One caught her eye, it seemed to sparkle with a sort of green color. The elven maiden smiled softly and spoke in a wistful tone. 

"Ellesar."

****

And you and I, here we are

I wonder as we come this far….

Aragorn layed back on the ground and light closed his eyes, his mind drifting to things that had been before. His hair fluttered as Arwen came to mind. 

Her long jet black tresses catching on the wind as the water of the beach lapped up against her pale and slender feet. 

****

If I could only read your mind

Tell me the answer I would find

Do you dream of me?

At that moment a gust of wind caught his face, and it felt like kisses to his love wrenched soul. 

Legolas, who had taken watch for the ranger looked down at the man. He was smiling and the wind was playing with his hair. 

****

And when your smiling in your sleep

Beyond the promises we keep

Do you dream of me?

Arwen wondered over to her bed, it was laid with ivory silk. On top laid over the silk was a deep red comforter and on top of those, were white and red pillows. 

She laid down onto the bed and put her head on the pillow. Her eyes glazed over in sleep and she began to smile as her dreams took a pleasant turn. 

****

Love has found a magic space

A deep and hidden place where time stands still

Now I hold you in my arms

You hold my heart and always will

The ranger awoke to his elven friend shaking him lightly out of his sleep. 

Legolas smiled down at him. "Time to go." he whispered as his eyes fell on the slight tears that came from the man's eyes. 

He knew instantly whom the man had been thinking of. The elf patted Aragorn on the back as he rose from his spot on the ground. 

"You will see her again nin mellon. [My friend]" He smiled and wiped the tears away. "You will."

****

And you and I, here we are

And it's a wonder that we've come this far

And after all that we've been through

Legolas ran back to the company, his eyes fixed on his target through the trees. He jumped a log and ran to the group. He stopped in front of Gandalf and reported the danger. 

"Yrch! [orcs!]" 

Gandalf nodded and unsheathed his sword, as did Aragorn. The ranger brought his sword up and looked to the darkening sky as if for comfort. 

His heart clenched as he thought of the fight to come. 

****

You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you

Do you dream of me?

Aragorn brought his sword down to meet the first orc. It caught the mutated elf in the side. As the fight increased blood began to seep upon the ground. 

The man was now tiring, every time he killed one another two came to fill it's place. He brought his sword up to block one of the orc's swords. As he did, another got him in the side with a already bloodied sword. 

He fought the urge to crumple to the ground. 

"Arwen?" he cried out weakly as the blade was withdrawn.

****

And when your smiling in your sleep

Beyond the promises we keep

Do you dream of me?

He felt a fist connect with his gut, and he tried to double over. He felt something else kick his legs beneath him and he was thrown painfully to the ground. 

Aragorn tried to turn onto his uninjured side, but an armored foot kicked him in the back. 

****

If only I could read your mind

Tell me the answer I would find

Do you dream of me?

"Aragorn?!" Arwen cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, she shot up in bed, panting harshly. 

A knock sounded on the hard door and Arwen turned her attention to it. "Arwen are you alright?"

Elrond walked into the room, he saw the befuddled state of his only daughter and began to comfort her. 

"Father I saw Aragorn, he was-"

Elrond sighed. "Arwen, you must forget him. He is Not coming back." It broke the elven lord's heart as much as it did hers. But they could not deny the facts. 

****

And when your smiling in your sleep 

Beyond the promises we keep 

Aragorn awoke to someone pushing at his injured side. He cried out softly and shot up, just to lay back down when he hurt himself. 

"Be still Aragorn." a voice spoke to him and he smiled. It was soft and beautiful. The wind seemed to blow through it along the chimes.

"Arwen." he whispered softly before pain shot up his side again. 

****

Do you dream of me?

~END~

Authors Note: Hey all, hope you liked it. I know, I just couldn't keep away from the angst. But anyway, I hope you liked it. The point was supposed to be……Aragorn and Arwen love each other. I hope I did it ok. PLEASE R&R! Thanks!


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

[ Do you dream of me?]

**Dreams in the still of night**

On wings of hope take flight inside of me

There upon some distant shore

We want for nothing more than what will be

Arwen lay upon her bed, eyes filling with tears. She could not loose the thoughts he father had spoke. It pained her every breath, it broke her heart. 

****

And you and I, here we are

I wonder as we come this far….

Aragorn lay almost breathless on the ground. His side hurt worse than words could convey. But that did not matter to him, the only thing that he could think of, was Arwen. He sparkling silver eyes looking down upon him. He sweet tender kiss upon his lips. He sucked in a breath a someone pressed linen against his side. 

****

But inside him, he felt as if his heart was breaking. He did not know why, but every breath felt as if he was on fire. 

****

If only I could read your mind

Tell me the answer I would find

Do you dream of me?

"Hold on Aragorn." a voice spoke through the clouded mist, but his mind was to fogged to figure out who had spoken. He only rested against the ground and did not move. 

" Do not give in Ellesar." the voice whispered again, and it began to take on a sweet breathless tone. "Do not forget me."

The man smiled gently, but then grimaced as something tightened about his middle. He cried out softly and laid his head to the side.

**And when your smiling in your sleep**

Above the promises we keep

Do you dream of me?

Arwen walked along the gardens, the night air moving her hair lightly as she glided across the pale marble floor. 

She entered the desired room and walked gracefully across the room to where a tall statue stood. It was wrought of granite and shaped of a ma. She smiled and traced the features of the statue. 

She traced Isildur's features and smiled. 'They really did look much alike.' she thought as she looked up through the sun rook where above the stars twinkled down.

****

Love has found a magic space

A deep and hidden place where time stands still

The elven princess smiled as she glanced across the bridge. That night had held special meaning in her heart. She smiled as the memories flooded back. 

That night she had given Aragorn her heart. She glanced to her neck and chest, she no longer wore the pendant.

She looked down at the creek below the bridge, it reflected the night sky and the stars with it, but the one that had caught her eyes still sparkled it emerald rays reaching out to other stars.

****

Now I hold you in my arms

You know you hold my heart and always will

As he lay motionless, he felt soft kisses against his skin, they burned at first but then seemed to cool the wounded areas. He breathed in the air and it began to make his lungs feel pure. He smiled and opened his eyes to look up. 

He saw one star out of the rest that caught the corner of his silver but pain filled eyes. It sparkled with the purest white, it almost seemed silver. He smiled and closed his eyes again as the wind began to blow his hair.

****

And you and I, here we are

It is a wonder that we have come this far

And after all that we've been through

You lean on me and I lean on you

Do you dream of me?

But amid all the wounds, one stood out, he gently put a hand on his heart as it began to throb again. 

****

If I could only read you mind 

Tell me the answer I would find

Do you dream of me?

Arwen looked down as she felt her heart began to pound violently in her chest. Her side began to ache and so did her stomach. 

****

And when your smiling in your sleep

Above the promises we keep

Do you dream of me?

"I love you Aragorn." she whispered as the wind picked up. 

****

And after all that we have been through

You lean on me. I lean on you

Do you dream of me?

As he listened to his pounding heart he though he heard another voice along with it. He strained his ears and smiled. 

"I love you Aragorn."

****

Do you dream of me?

~OFFICIAL END~

Author's Note: Hope you all liked it……I know the end on the last on was confusing…..I had a writers block. And was impatient. J 

Thanks! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
